


Here Comes the Sun

by spici_jake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, One Shot, and bad, but fluffy, naturwalk boys is life tho, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spici_jake/pseuds/spici_jake
Summary: Rich kisses Evan and also a timeskip and Michael makes lunch for his boyfriends.





	Here Comes the Sun

Tap. Tap. Tap. Evan heard the patter of rocks on his window. He decided to get out of his bed to see what it was, considering his window could break. He opened it to see one of his boyfriends sitting down there.  
“Rich?” He asked.  
“In the flesh, baby,” Rich shouted. “Now let me in!”  
“Just a minute.”  
Evan headed down the stairs and opened the door quietly. He quickly guided Rich in and brought him to the bedroom. “Wh- why are you here?”  
“It’s… not that great at home right now. And your house is the closest to mine,” Rich confessed. He put his hands behind his neck and sat down on Evan’s bed. “I’ve never been in your room before.”  
“Um, yeah, I would have cleaned up if I had known you were coming, I’m so sorry.”  
“Are you kidding? Your room is 900% better than mine. It looks clean to me,” Rich replied.  
Evan made his way over to the bed and sat down. “Uh, so what now?” He asked. He didn’t want to look at Rich because he was panicking. Boyfriend. In my room. At three AM. Help. He looked at the stars on his ceiling instead.  
Rich looked over at Evan. I’ve never kissed Evan before, he realized. Rich scooted closer to Evan. He planted his lips on Evan’s. Evan pulled away quickly, pressing his entire body down into the mattress.  
“Are you okay?” Rich asked. He poked one of Ev’s red cheeks.  
Evan flipped over and put his face in the pillow. A muffled “no,” came out from inside the pillow.  
Oh, Rich thought. I broke another one of them.  
((uwu now we get all of them because i said so))  
Michael had told them to meet him in the park in 20 minutes. He had an idea. He shoved a bunch of sandwiches into the bag. He wasn’t sure if Evan was allergic to anything but just to be safe he made two of the PB&J sandwiches with sun butter. He grabbed the bag and left the house, calling out to his moms that he was leaving.  
Jeremy was the first one there. He didn’t know what to do with himself, so he just twiddled his thumbs until one of his boyfriends showed up. Evan and Rich showed up together second. Rich had his arm around Evan’s waist and Evan looked… surprisingly calm.  
“Where’s Michael?” Rich asked, as Michael’s PT Cruiser pulled up into the parking lot next to the field of grass where they were standing.  
Michael climbed out of the car, holding a walmart bag filled with food. He asked them over and they went a little deeper into the forest. The boyfriends sat down and Michael started to open his mouth.  
“Uh, I made lunch. Surprise?” Michael said.  
“Oh thanks,” Jeremy replied.  
Rich flashed a smile at Michael as he gave everyone their food. “Thank you.” He gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek.  
They ate their food happily underneath the oak tree. The tree where Michael and Evan met. The tree where Rich finally cracked. This tree was not important in the grand scheme of things but it seemed important in the moment.  
Michael, making fun of Jeremy while Jeremy made bad jokes, wrapping his arm around Jer’s shoulder and laughing at him. Rich, laughing along with them, holding his hand on Evan’s, eating with the other. Evan, finally relaxed, laughing nervously and trying to use pick up lines on the others. And Jeremy. He stretched out his arms and laid his head on Evan’s shoulder.  
It’s alright.


End file.
